Cat Call
by Ali-cat wilds
Summary: what can happen when Aella's life is flipped upside down from meeting four turtle brothers? full description inside! (sorry! its long ) 2016 movie turtles/after movie
1. info about the fic

**full description!**

Its just life. Get your job done, go home, sleep , repeat it all again. But its the only life Aella has.  
Its been only a couple months after the foot clan stopped ruling the city, and then the shedder got free. The City was almost taken over by a crazy brain-thingy,the city's been kind of hushed compared to what it was before. The Streets are safe. Well as safe as they can be in New York City.  
And with the cold fall coming in, heeled by winter, it could be a good time.

But then, after a run in with the wrong people Aella life is flipped up-side-down!  
Now not only does she have four new friends, but her skills will be put to the test.

Her Life takes a turn for the better, when Aella makes four new friends. The Turtles , Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. And their kind but strong father Splinter.

Being a friend of the four brothers, has its up, and as Aella finds, its downs. When her life is splashed with a purple ooze left over from a battle nothing will ever be the same as it was.  
That's not all ; New powerful force is growing and its up to the team, and the new girl to try and stop it. But Aella finds that being a hero is harder then your told.

With her life starting to fall part, and the lose of something dear, will she make it?  
Aella faith will be put to the test as she must find her path in the long road of life. Will the young warrior succumb to the darkest part of her?. Or rise to the top like a phoenix?

story contains graphic depictions of violence, sexuality, strong language, and/or other mature themes


	2. Yuck And Sewer Muck

The sun was just coming up into the pale morning sky, and light was flicking's its way into the city that never sleeps. Lucky for it, the people who lived there did try. The sunlight warmed the cold City as it rose into the sky slowly.

The sound of heels clicked on the hard sidewalk. The puff of a breath. a young women, no more then 19, was walking down the sidewalk. A light coat draped over her average curved framed body. under the coat, a light blue and pink blouse with a small gold necklace. a pare of skin tight jeans where gracing her legs. Her black spiked heels where making her look taller then she was. For a girl, she was short.. or she felt that way. 5'3 with out her heels on.

Shoulder length brown hair was down around her neck like a scarf. She had sky blue eyes, lips that looks a little dark pink on their own, and a white smile. When ever she did smile. some Smoky eye shadow really made her blue eyes pop out.

She sighed and moved down to her side of the city. Aella didn't come from New York in the first place, so how was she to know it was a bad part of town when she got a place to rent?

Abella was walking home, her breath coming in puffs only because of how dead she felt from work. She worked a night job a lot. Sometimes the young woman was lucky to be called in on morning jobs. But that was rare.

As she walked down the street, past some shops and took a right down an ally where she would take a short cut to her place, the young woman heard some voice up ahead.

One of the gangs. a group of guys, about five or sixe, where all hanging around the ally. They where laughing, smoking, and drinking lord knows what.

Aella held her head low as she walked, trying to just duck out of their way. she was half way past the group, when a rough hand hooked one of her arms and pulled her back. The girl let out a yelp, as she slipped in her heels.

The woman was slammed into the wall of the left housing. A small "ugh" came from her as she hit it. Her back making a small cry of protest to that.

"Hey girl..your looking like a fine ass today..." The man who pulled her back was John. The gangs ring leader. His teeth where some what black,and his breath stunk of beer and smoke. He had one hand on the wall. Right in the way of Aella going back to her house.

"Please..just let me go John. I need to get home." She said in a hushed voice not wanting to make eye contact. She never wanted to make eye contact. Aella had been told of the things John did to girls. The girl was a fighter when she was in her younger teens and high school. But Aella wasn't really wanting a fight. She was out numbered as of..now...

The other gangs boys came over, all laughing and bumping each other with their elbows. "Come on sugar..we just want a bite.." One said moving in closer. "It won't take long." Another said.

"I bet that's what all the girls say about you." The woman spat.

"Hey, watch it ho. That's my boy your talking to." John hissed.

Heart racing Aella had to think fast. She was getting pined like an animal. Her eyes looked up, and her mind was going into fight or flight mode. She let out her first warning growl when she felt Johns hand slowly move from up her side to her chest and rest there. Aella couldn't believe he was trying to feel her up.

Another small growl came form the short woman."Get away from me.." She said in a low voice.

"what did you say slut?" John asked lending in closer.

" I said...get away from me.." Aella said louder, and with a snarl. When John was almost pressed up on to her, she pulled her knee sharply up. The man let out a loud yelp and pulled away, falling to his knees holding his groin. "You bitch!" he yelled. Aella had taken that moment to turn tail and run.

Her heels harshly clacked in a speedily timed rhythm on the side walk as she booked it down the street. People yelling and a lot of foot steps. Gang was after her!

Aella turned down another ally, hopping to double back or something, but was horrified to find it was a dead end!

"This cant be happening!" she said out loud, feeling panic rising up.

And then there! A sewer lid! The thought of going down into the stinking muck of New York's under belly didn't sound so appealing to the girl.

from behind more yelling. She looked back at the only way out..

Then again..neither did dealing with the gang! Aella raced over and picked at the lids sides. Finding a hold and started to pull it open just so. It was heavy, and she was already breathing hard from her dash. There was room for her to slip down onto the ladder and pull it closed. And that's just what she did.

She slipped her way down the ladder and landed not so gracefully to the ground, her heels clicked for a minute and she turned, starting off at a slow trot. Better to get away from there as fast as she could before the gang thought of what she did.

Taking out her cell phone, Aella could tell her battery was running on low.

"Ugh...23%?" She said turning off her phone and walking as best she could down the sewers.

"Just find a way out ,away from that part of town..it should be easy...right?" She said to her self. Her some what sing song voice echoing in the empty place.

"Well..this is gonna be fun.."

Sighing Aella started walking deeper and deeper into the sewers.

Some hours had pasted, or what felt like it. Aella phone had dead some time ago and she had no way of telling what time it was. With every turn she got lost in a maze of pips, and rivers of muck.

The deeper into the under belly of New York she walked, the more she worried she wouldn't find her way out.

"There has to be a manhole some where!" She cried at last, about to have a melt down. Aella could feel a small prick of tears coming to her eyes. Maybe it was because she was lost. Or the stinging from the smell of sewers.

Taking a deep breath Aella walked on, trying to not slip in her heels. Click clack echoed off the walls and jumped around her. As she walked, the woman could feel the air change a little. It was wetter and cooler.

Soon a small, or rather large, run off was before her. Aella looked at it and tipped her head. It looked like fresh water. the pip pouring had the stamp of the New York reservoir .

The little river, as Aella thought of it, was about four foot wide. She looked it over, the fast moving water, and the large pip it poured into .

"Ok..just jump it.. you've done this lots of times in dance!" She told her self in a some what loud voice. Then, in a more hushed voice she growled. "Ya with some one with open arms ready to catch you .."

She took a long sigh and then popped her heels off. Aella was amazingly shorter with out her heels on.

Heels in one hand, she backed up to take a run at it. With a running jump, Aella cleared it and just landed on the lip of the other side.

"Ya!" She yelled in triumph. But let out a yelp when she started to slip back. "No, no,no!" Then Aella splashed into the water and smacked her head onto the bottom.

She felt something cut her, and then blacked out.

(out of Aella POV)

It was just another day coming in from the lair. Another day of fighting crime, and helping the city they lived in. For four turtles who called the New York City their home, it was the end of a rather short night. After the krang attacked, and shredder went missing, the foot had been going kind of nuts.

The four guys where "training" as Donnie called it. Well kind of.

Mikey was on his rocket powered skateboard flying around a toy drone. Donnie was curled up some what with a book, and some thing to drink. He sat in a couch made up from a whole lot of old pizza boxes, blankets, and pillows.

Every once and a while, he would look up, pick up a toy wiffle ball from a box of them, and chuck it across the room. Where Raph was walking back and froth with a bat. He would turn and bat it out of the way, Almost hitting Don more then once.

The oldest of the four, Leo, was in what he would call his room. After moving to this new lair, and having more room, each boy was able to get a room of his own. Leo's room wasn't the best, but he liked it. The young ninja had his katana's out and was buffing them up.

He heard some fighting from the other room and put them back into their own sheath on the back of his shell. As vain as it sounded, Leo liked the sound of the weapons when he pulled them out to train or fight. Made him feel like a true warrior.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" He asked coming out to see Mikey in a head lock from Raph who was growling about something.

Donnie was sighing and putting his beloved, for now, book down. "Hey, hey guys! cut it out!" He said in his some what nasally voice, trying to pull his bigger, not in height but in muscle, brother off Mikey.

"This shell head ran right into me on that skateboard of his!" Raph yelled, crushing Mikey a little more, who whined and tried pulling his brother's arm off. "Hey hey! I didn't mean it!" He said trying to wiggle free.

" L'll show you didn't mean it!" Raph snapped. He growled when Donnie came over and tried to pull the two apart.

"Alight that's enough!" Leo said walking over after he jumped down from his room. Raph some what let go of Mikey, but not with out smacking him up side the head first. Donnie sighed as Mikey let out a loud "Hey ow dude!" He rubbed the side of his head where Raph hand hooked him.

Leo sighed and looked at the three younger brothers. "You guys could you stop fighting for one minute! And really Raph? Over something so petty?" Raph turned away from his brother and growled "I'll show you petty.."

Just then a small beeping came from the door way to the lair. aAwater slide almost, from the city's fresh water over run.

Donnie looked up and moved to look at a small monitor. "Sme ones coming in!" He yelled to the three brothers behind him.

"Dude. I thought we told April to use the back door?" Mikey said some what dazed from the smack down Raph gave him.

"Its not April Mikey. Its an intruder.." Raph growled a little to the small brother.

"Ok, weapons at the ready!" Leo growled, going from older brother to leader in 0.5 . The team was ready to fight, when Donnie let out an unsure "Leo.." The older brother was already by Donnie's side when he said that.

"What is it?" Leo's voice was tight and to the point.

"Something's not right. the scanners are picking up a body. But its not moving.." As Donnie said that Mikey let out a "Umm...dudes..I think something's like..falling down..." Mikey was leaning over the pool at the door way. His head tipped to the side like a puppy. The three older brothers where by his side in a heart beat.

They all looked down . Mikey was right, Something had fallen into the small pool at the door. Leo was the first to see what it was. A young woman. She was drenched and water logged almost. Before she even hit the deeper water, the leader jumped over and pulled the girl up and out of the water.

"Her heads bleeding, Donnie lab!" The nerd of the team nodded and they moved off quickly. just because they didn't know this girl, didn't mean they where not gonna help her. Tt was their job as hero's and warriors to do such!

(Aella POV)

Every thing hurt. Well really just her head. Aella's head was ponding , and the side of her head hurt the worst. but her lungs felt like they where on fire! It was kind of hard to breath at first.

She grunted and tried to push her self up. Aella could tell she was in some kind of bed, or really soft table.

"Hey take it easy. You have a light concussion to the head, and cut it . It wasn't to bad, just a small wound. " A super nasally voice said some where above Aella. She opened her eyes to brightly shining lights in her face.

"Ow.." Was all she could say, as she some what sluggishly put a hand in front of her eyes. "Donnie turn the lights down." A much stronger and commanding voice said to the first.

"Right sorry."

"Ya Don! Your blinding the poor thing!" That voice was super young sounding, and had a higher pitch to it.

"Would you knock that off dumbass!" A deeper voice said. That one held a hint of a New Yorker tone to it. Just a hint. This voice was mush deeper then the other three.

Abella opened her eyes again, the lights where lower or gone now. She first waited tell her eyes got used to the lighting she had now. And then slowly could see what was looking down at her.

She blinked, blue eyes going wide.

"Get ready for the freak out.." The deeper voice said.

"No, please don't.." the first voice started to say.

Aella sat up and felt just what the deeper voice said. A melt down.

She felt her chest starting to hitch with her breath .

"No! wait! its ok. easy.." The commanding voice said. The owners of the Voices where four sixe foot tall turtles.

Aella felt light headed and then her eyes rolled back . She then blacked out and fainted.

"Wow...just like April..I balm Raph.." Mikey said with a sigh.

There was a loud THUMP closely echoed by a "OW!"


	3. Not A Dream

When Aella awoke again, she was met with the same four turtles. She felt her chest tighten in fear and opened her mouth and let out a cry for help , when the turtle with the more commanding tone put his hands up and held them out in front of him. "No, no, no. Don't freak out!" He said in a clearing voice. Aella felt her self move back a little on the bed she was sitting on.

She was in a large room, with tones of gadgets and other things Aella didn't know.  
"What...Who are you?" She asked feeling her voice creak a little making it a high pitch.  
"Its ok. We're not gonna hurt you." The nasally voiced one said, copying the first ones hand movement.

"We turtles." The commanding voiced one said.  
"Well really we're mutants.." The nasally voiced one said looking to the first.  
"But we're ninjas.." The deeper rumbling voiced one said.  
"Anddd we're Teenagers." The high pitched voice one said. The owner to said voice smiled warmly to Aella who looked like she was about to go nuts.

" My names Leonardo. These are my brothers." The commanding one said. Aella could now see each had one a mask . With a color in its own. The one talking now, Leonardo had blue. His brothers had purple, red, and orange .  
"This is Donatello. "The purple masked one, who waved a little shyly.  
" Raphael." The red masked one, he didn't wave, he crossed his arms, and kind of sat back.  
"And lastly Michelangelo ." The last turtle who by the looks of it was the baby of the four.  
"Ya but you can just call us by our nick names." Michelangelo said smiling some more and trying to pull of a 'cool' look. He lend onto the red banded brother Raphael wasn't to over joyed by his leaning up on him, and pushed the younger to the side.

"Nick names?" Aella asked still feeling like she was having a melt down."Ya girl!" The younger one said, picking him self up off the floor.  
"You can call me Mikey. I am by far the BEST one out of them." He chuckled at him self and won some groans from his older brothers.  
"Here we have Raph, the big teddy bear who has a big temper, Donnie our tech man, who can make or break any thing! And last, Leo our leader in blue."

Donnie , as he was called, pushed mikey out of the way. "Mikey! This is a whole lot to take in.." he said, eyeing Aella who's sky blue eyes where as wide as they could go , and her body was taunt like she was about to make a run for it.

"Like I said we're not gonna hurt you. We just where helping you out. You hit your head when you feel down that pip line, and washed up into our lair." Leo, as his nick name said, tried to tell her in a relaxed tone of voice.  
The woman blinked and looked at each brother.

Aella could get a good look at them all now. Leo had a faded scar running from the right side of his forehead to the right side of his cheek. You almost missed it with his eyes and mask. Leo's eyes where a stunning blue, almost like a gem stone. He had on some kind of black shorts, that where held up by at lest two belts, one was older and worn and the other some what newer. Some wraps where under the belts and some what under the shorts, going from the point of his hip to where his ribs ended. Aella noted, even if they where living under the city of New York they still stayed up to date with how guys had their pants. He had some straps that went over his shell and held to swords. Leo had some tattoos on both arms, around his right upper bisect was two rings. one with a tribal styled one, with turtles in it. the other one was kind of like barbed wire.

Aella could see the other tattoos large, and taking up part of his shoulder and forearm. They where strongly tribal and Aella couldn't tell really what they where.

She turned her head to look at the other brothers. Raph was in front of Mikey . Raph bandana resembled a do-rag . It was beat and just as tattered as his shell with multiple chips and cuts in both. Raph's eyes where a emerald green. A light scar ran a cross the left side of his lip. He had wraps on his right hand. His left arm and hand where decked out in padding, all the way up to his shoulder. It then turned into a shoulder pad. He had on some black worn out shorts with grey lines at the end. He had straps almost like Leos, but a better belt to hold his weapons. There was a large tattoo on his right solder, masking a brand that Aella could just see.  
He was taller then both Leo and Mikey.

Then there was Donnie. He was taller then the others, not by much in Raph's case , and leaner by far. He had light green eyes, that where magnified behind a pair of tapped up old glasses. Donnie had a set of goggles on his head, and a tech pack rested on his shell. He had a shoulder bag, and some wraps as well.  
Donnie by far had the most stuff on him. no tattoos like his brothers. Donnie had some light green ish color pants that rested around his hips. Some old suspenders held them up, in a geek like fashion.

Last was Mikey. The young turtle had a small scar, that people would almost miss , on his chine. Mikey had baby blue eyes that really popped with the color of his mask, or when he had them wide open. On Mikeys left shoulder was a tattoo just like Leos tribal one on his arm. He had wraps on his hands as well. Mikey had some shorts on black and orange in color. He had a grey hoodie of shorts wrapped around his hips and straps that went over his shoulders and shell and came back to his belt. On the under side of Mikeys left arm, and scrolling almost around it was fine cursive. It read 'My family' and then had the brothers nick names. Raph, Donnie and Leo.

Aella looked at them and blinked a little. She was slowly starting to get her head around the ideas of four talking, teenage mutant turtles who where ninjas living in the under belly of New York.  
"And you are?" Donnie asked, tipping his head some what to the side. Aella couched a little and nodded."Right..I'm Aella." She said. Should she hold out a hand of them to them? Did they do that?! She had no idea!  
Leo, took the first move. He did hold out his hand, and Aella slowly shook it.

"Come on, I'm sure you wanna get cleaned up a little. " Aella groaned thinking of what her eye shadow and mascara must look like. And her hair.

The boys let Aella set in what they could call the living room, where they where 'resting' and 'training' only minutes before.  
The young woman sat down and nodded her thanks to Raph after he handed her a light blue towel. Aella hopped it was clean. It smelled fine when she started to dry her hair with it. She had to try and get her eye shadow and mascara look at lest half way human.

Aella had to take her coat off, it was way water logged and had no hope left. Her shirt was plastid to her body as she shivered a little bit. It may be day time up on the streets, but down there it was cold.

Looking down, the woman sighed. Her feet where cold too. "Oh.." She said aloud, as the brothers looked at her.  
"What's wrong?" Mikey asked looking over at the woman, and tipping his head. " I lost my shoes.." She sighed, pulling the now half wet towel over her shoulders.

"They ain't lost." The one called Raph said, his arms still crossed. "Their over by the edge of the water." Aella looked up with a sigh of relief " Thank goodness.." She said. Those heels where part of her work outfit and she more or less needed them.

Leo and his brothers where all standing around, and waiting to see what to do. It was the leader in blue who stated his thoughts. "Not that its not nice to meet you, but how did you find us?" He asked, leaning up on a wall with his arms crossed, a mirror to what Raph was doing.

Aella looked up and wrinkled her nose a little. "Its a long story."  
"We got time." Raph stated, as the two other brothers sat down on the floor.

Aella huffed. No getting out of this one."If I must.. I was running away form some people. There happy?" She asked, raising a eyebrow at the turtles. She tried to not tell to much about how she got there.  
"What people.." Leo asked in his commanding voice. There was a loud sigh from Aella.  
The woman looked over at all the boys. " I don't get a say in this. do I? " They all shook their heads.

"Fine. I was running off from the gang that runs my street. I kind of kneed the leader in the nuts when they pined me, and I ran into a dead end. The only thing I could hope to think of was going down the manhole into the sewer. So I did.. I was just gonna pop out down the street but I got lost in the maze of pips, and ended up down here. I was jumping the water outside your home when I slipped and hit my head..and then I woke up here."

Aella said it all rather fast an almost in one breath. She took a deep breath, trying to get some wind backing her lungs and looked back to the leader. "Now if I could just go home. I have to get some things for work.."

The boys all looked at each other. Donnie cleared his throat . " Aella, if that gangs still hunting you down, then it may not be safe to show up in the middle of the day." Aella looked over and let out a huff. It was true. She would have a better go at it if it was dark or close to dark. She could slip into her house, get ready for work and head back out.

"Well what am I going to do then?" She asked crossing her own arms over her chest and huffing a little.  
"Dude, you could like stay down here with us! It would be super cool! And Aprils coming down to say hi and you two could me-"

"Ok Mikey..." Donnie said clasping a hand over his younger brothers non stop talking. Aella looked up. If she would have had cat ears they would have been pricked to hear what the boys said.  
"April?" She half asked looking from brother to brother, at last resting on Leo. The leader in blue coughed a little and looked to Raphael for help. The taller, but younger of the two shrugged and waved a hand, as if saying he may as well tell Aella.

"Aprils our friend. She lives up town, and comes down to see us and help out with things." Leo nodded his head, thinking that sounded about right.  
"Wait. Some one else knows about you guys?" Aella asked a little shocked at that.

"Oh ya! April don't just know us, bro, she help-" Mikey for a split minute had pulled Donnie's hand away to say that. Only to have his brother slap his hand back over his mouth.

The purple clad turtle let out a little yelp, with a loud "Grouse Mikey!" As he pulled his hand away, wiping it on is brothers shoulder. Mikey had a rather pleased look on his face and he chuckled. "Don't put you hand over my mouth then!"

Leo and Raph both sighed, and Raph shook his head. The other brother put a hand to his temples as if getting a head ach.

"Sooo you want me to stay here, until its dark. Meet your friend April or what ever so I don get bored. And I don't have a say in this?" The woman asked her arms crossed. Her blue eyes glared at the four brothers.

Donnie nodded and in a some what unsure voice he said. "Well, yes." Aella was on her bare feet in a heart beat the towel off her shoulders and her body ridged as she got ready to run anywhere .

" I wouldn't do that if I where you sweet heart." Raphael said spinning a weapon . The red masked turtle had a deeper voice there, and a grime look mixed with a side glare to Aella. Aella's heart was painfully beating at the speed of light. Her blue eyes flickered from turtle to turtle. Looking for a way out.

"Raph! Knock that off." Leo growled pushing his brother roughly in the shoulder. Raph broke his grime look he was holding, and huffed a little putting his weapon away and crossing his arms. "Look, it will just be a LOT safer for you to stay down here until its dark. We can show you the way out, and get you to your home." What Leo said was true, and Aella knew it. So with her own little huff, and hands on her hips, the woman agreed to stay tell night fall.

The hours passed by ever so slowly. The young woman sat on the 'couch' , the one made from pizza boxes, blankets, and pillows. She was quite, as Mikey tried to get a small conversation out of her.

"So, you like Basket ball?" The younger brother asked. Aella looked at him and shook her head. "No."  
"Well..umm tell me a bit about your self."  
"Rather not."  
" All right. I'll tell you about my self then." Mikey started talking. About how he was in fact the little brother of the four. How Donnie was older then him, Raph was older then Donnie,and Leo being the 'first born' so to say. About how Leo and Raph always got in fights over dumb little things, about training, and every thing with any thing in between.

April never did show. Donnie said she called and had to go to a small 'meeting' or something.  
at last Leo said it was dark,and they could head out.

The boys where kind and help Aella out of the lair, and into the main sewers. They then walked with her back to a manhole that was close to her street.

"If you don't mind, whats a girl like you living in a part of town like that?" Donnie half asked half said, as he helped the woman up and over a ledge.

His brothers all looked at the girl too. They where thinking the same thing when she told them what street she lived on.  
"When I was new here I didn't know any better. got a small place and the rent was good. Well, now I see why." Aella chuckled at her self and nodded her thanks to Donnie for helping her up.

"If your not from New York, where are ya from?" Raph asked, as they walked on. Aella, walked in between the four turtles, Leo and Donnie in front of her,and Mikey and Raph behind her.

"Washington. " she stated ,smiling a little. Mikeys eyes got wide at that. "Dudes! Your a DC chick?" He yelled looking amazed.  
"Ah..No.. Washington state. With the Apples?"  
"Ohhh..ok."

There was a chuckle from Raph behind Aella. "Your from the nerd state?" Aella couldn't see him as he shook his head. "Uh no, I'm from the geek state with all the apples you dumb ass. " Rather brave for a 5 foot 3 inch girl in heels.

There was a snorting chuckle from Donnie and a giggle from Mikey. Leo was quite, as he knew his brothers quick to anger.  
Raph snorted, but held a small look of respect for the woman.

Soon the group came to a man hole. "This should lead you right up. Make sure to take a left, then a right, go about-"  
" I'm sure she knows the way Donnie." Leo said cutting off his little brother. Mikey flipped over his brothers and Aella, to go up and open the man hole. He gave an "All clear dudes!" and jumped back down.

Raph gave Aella a leg up, do to the fact that the end of the ladder was to high up, and the girl started to get ready to leave the under world of New York City.

"Wait!" Mikey called before she got any higher and closer to going." Will we ever see you again?" He asked, baby blues shining in the light cast down from the street lights. At that point, all the brothers looked up. Their fetchers mixing with the shadows as the light was still some what blocked from the young woman.

"I-um..if you want? I mean, I really don't know.." Aella said. She looked up the back down in a fast matter.  
"Will see.." And with that, the young woman climbed out of the sewer and onto the street. Leo closed the man hole behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Aella started off in a hurried jog to get home and get ready for work. Her heels clicked in a soft timed rhythm on the side walk, and her eyes darted for a minute. She was fine. As Aella turned down her last street to get to her house, and opened the door to her shabby little dump she called home, she felt something was off.

The lights flicked on, on their own, and the door closed behind her. Every hair on the young woman's neck was on end ,Then. A cat call.  
"Damn girl, you look wet. And not in a good way." A thick New York styled voice laughed behind her. Spinning on her heels, brown hair flying in a curled halo, Aella was met was the face of John. He was leaning on the wall, with some of his 'buddy's' . They all wore that sick and twisted smile from before. But this time it felt sicker.

Aella backed up, felling her self bump into a wall and knock over a small table she had in that little hall she was in.  
"Go away!" she yelled feeling her heart twist with her gut, and a sick shrinking feeling fall over here. Was it colder in there?

"What do you want?" She growled. No weapons. No knifes, Not even her heels to work with.  
"Chill baby, chill. We just want a little fun and we'll be on our way." John said waving his hand as he got up off the wall. He snapped his fingers and both of his goons rushed her.

The young woman was pined as one took hold of her wrist and pulled her hands behind her back. The other one back off, knowing the boss would want some of it first.

Aella's breath was ragged and coming in short little gasp now. She felt like a trapped animal. John walked closer and put his feet on her toes. Pinning down her feet and any ways of pulling the same stunt as before.

The girl felt a sharp blade press up to her neck. A knife..  
"Now your gonna shut your whore trap and do what I say. Got it!?" John growled in a low tone. A grime look passed over Aella's face, and her eyes flashed. She wanted to cruse him out. Tell the dick to get lost. but all she could say was. "Go to hell."

John growled and pressed the knife harder. Then, as the knife drew a small line of red on her neck the lights went out. Just out of the blue, off. The goons all started to talk a little. "Dumb girl didn't pay her bill that's all." But Aella DID pay her bills. She always did.  
There was the sound of shattering glass, and loud "oaf." From John. A breeze rushed past Aella's face. A yelp from the goon behind her, and a cry from the other. The sound of people hitting the ground. And then, an arm picked her up.

"Can't let you go any where huh." A commanding voice joked . "Leo?" Aella asked feeling her self being picked up off her feet, and set in his arm. Her back was some what on his arm, and his hand rested right under her knees . She was almost being cradled in his arms. It was weird. Aella didn't kick or yell, she was kind of shocked.

"Hey you got her?" Mikeys voice asked. "Yes, I got Aella. Come on!" Leo said. The woman felt her self being moved out a window, and then the group moved off. Leo set her down by a man hole, and she could just see the young ninja brothers.

"Thanks. That was a close one.. "  
"Ah, it was nothing." Donnie's voice said with what Aella could only think of as echoed by a nod.  
"Wait.. where you guys watching me?"  
Raph was the one to talk now.  
"Only just to see if ya got home. You said a gang was bugging ya, and we had to make our rounds on that side of town any ways."

Aella nodded and looked at the boys as best she could. "Well now what? Where am I to go? I can't go back to my house! Its not like I had much there any ways, but still!"

Unknown to her the brothers shared a little look. "Come with us." Leo said in a relaxed tone. Sighing Aella felt her self being picked up yet again, this time by Mikey, who liked to hold her closer, and then wind rushing past. They where on the roof tops?! The lights from the city got brighter as they moved in to down town a little more. Once Aella could REALLY see, she had to close her eyes. Every time they jumped from roof to roof, she felt like she was gonna be sick.

They soon came to a apartment complexes, they where rather nice! The group stopped by one, landing on a fire escape, and waiting for Leo to knock on the window. A young woman ended up rushing over in less then a minute. She had red brown hair, almost a rich cherry color, that was the same length as Aella's just less curly . She had brown eyes, and was in some PJ's that where pink and fluffy bottoms with a blue tank top.

"Hey Leo. What's up? " She asked looking at the brother. "We need a favor." Leo nodded to where Mikey was setting down Aella.

April looked at the young woman, who had a little red line of blood on her neck, and was some what dry. Must have been in some water?

"Hurry up and get in here."  
The boys all jumped into the window one by one. Donnie stopping to help Aella. The young woman looked up to meet a warm smile .

"Hello. I'm April O'Neil ."


	4. Friendships

Aella was being helped into the window, and the other girl April gave her a hand coming into her home. April had on some fluffy pink PJ bottoms with little black cats on it. She had a blue tank top covering her upper half. Her red brown hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail. The TV was blaring from the entertainment center .

"Hey guys." The young woman said. Her voice was some what high, but hit lower notes every now and then. Aella looked at the girl called April, who held out a hand. "I'm Aella,its nice to meet you too April." They shook hands and April smiled at the group of teens.

The four brothers all made them selves at home. Mikey made his way to the kitchen with a loud, but some what playful "Yo you guys want anything?" Raph growled some what at his younger brother, and moved to sit on the couch. Leo and Donnie both stayed where they where to talk to April. Aella shifted from foot to foot and didn't go any where.

"So, what brings you all here? Not that I don't love seeing you guys. But isn't it late?" April asked, looking at the brothers. Leo and Donnie shared a look. The oldest brother in blue kind of shrugged a little." We need your help." Donnie nodded his head. "Our new friend needs a place to crash ." The nerd brother said, pushing his glasses up a little as they slipped down his beck.

Aella looked over at April and shook her head. " Oh no. I'm fine. I can just go back home in a couple hours." Aella never like to just crash at some ones house. It was weird, and she didn't feel her welcome to just show up and crash. She shook her head and put her hands up. April walked over and put a hand on Aella's shoulder. "I don't mind. I can't remember the last time I had another girl over to hang out. Its always these four." April smiled and chuckled as Mikey came baring an arm full of assorted foods.

"Hey dudes. I got us something to eat!" He said past the sandwich in his teeth. "You see?" April half told half asked Aella . Who giggled and nodded her head.

" And besides, those guys aren't just gonna leave. A gang like that's gonna stay close to that house for a while." Leo said crossing his arms in front of his plastron.  
"Your be fine with April here. Trust us." Raph said from the couch, he now had the TV remote and was flicking though the channels. Donnie had joined him ,and was looking at the TV. "Raph's got a point." The nerd said with a head dip to his older brother.

"But I have nothing to wear. It would be rude t-" Aella started, trying to maybe find a way out. She knew they where all right. It WAS unsafe for her to go back to her house right now. Maybe ever.

But April cut her off. Waving a hand at the new girl and laughing. "Please, like I don't have things you can wear." Aella wearily shuffled from foot to foot. "If your ok with it.." She said, her voice dropping a little, as she felt the world was starting to cave in.

It was...a rather big day for her. The young woman had been attacked, smacked her head almost open, found out that there are four turtles who happen to be ninjas in New York City, and attacked again. All of this was getting to be a little much.

Her chest hurt again, and it was hard to breath. A panic attack was not what she wanted right now. Mikey, who was standing up, and closest to Aella saw her face twist a little, and the way she held her arms around her self.

Always being the sweet one, as he told him self, he walked over and bumped her lightly with a elbow . " Hey girl, why don't you come sit down? You must be tried." He said, smiling down at the much shorter human. Aella, in turn, had to look up to talk to Mikey. Her blue eyes where glazed looking.

As if she didn't have to worry about going to work. Her boss was kind, and if one of the workers got sick, they would give them the day off. They knew Aella had run ins with some bad people. And she never missed work unless something big had popped up. Ya, Aella would call this big.

Putting a hand to her temple the blue eyed woman let out a little huff. God her head hurt so much.  
Mikey, half escorted and half helped her to the couch, where she ,in a rather big daze, sat down next to Donnie. There was barely any room left on the couch from the two brothers crashing there. The seat bent under their weight and made the young girl almost fall into Donnie's shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok? Is your head still hurting you? Do you have a head ach? " Donnie asked, and put on a pair of rather goofy looking goggles. A small flash light was hooked to them, and it shined brightly in the girls eyes.

"Ow.." She said in a low tone, as Donnie fussed over her. Aella put her hands up in front of her eyes to block the light."I'm fine.. Donnie." There was a small gap before saying Donnie. She had to remember his name. "Come on Donnie leave her alone." Raph said, smacking the younger brother in the back of the head. Donnie just about smacked into Aella, who was lucky to not get hit.

"I'm just making sure she's ok. " He told the red banded turtle who had put both arms over the back of the couch and was chilling. Aella looked at the scene before her. Leo was talking to April a little ways away. They would once and a while look over at Aella and then go back to talking. Mikey, sat on the floor by the couch. His arm full of food being munched on.  
Raph and Donnie where now fighting over what to watch.

Aella put her knees up to her chest, as Mikey moved to sit closer to her on the floor. Not that she minded or anything. He offered her something to eat, but Aella shook her head with a kind "No Thanks."

Her blue eyes where foggy as her mind drifted. Aella couldn't go back to her crappy house. She didn't own much, every thing there was already left from past renters. What little things she had where clothing. Maybe some body care things but that was about it. The one thing she would have really wanted to get was her phone. But she had that still on her.

Her mind was buzzing. She would have to try and call in sick for work. Then she would have to think of a way to maybe go home. The young woman rested her chine on her knees. Still deep in thought, she didn't hear Donnie ask her something.

"Wha- huh?" Aella said blinking and looking up. Donnie nodded to the TV and back to her. " I asked if you wanted to pick the show." Aella was about to say no, when she saw one of the few shows she watch's fly past.

"Wait. Go back. Please." There was a huff from Raph, but he did it anyways. "Supernatural, season one episode three." Mikey read out loud sitting on his stomach eating some candy.

"What's that?" He asked in his child like way turning to look at Aella. The girl furrowed her eye brows. "You've never seen it?" She asked, a little shocked.

The three brothers all shook their heads in a no. "Well.. its about these two brothers. Dean the older brother. And Sam his younger brother. When Dean was only four,and Sam was a baby a demon killed their mother. Their dad, who btw is a dick, go's crazy with grief and turns in a hunter. People who hunt down and kill monsters.  
Sam and Dean have to live that life, and its really cool. Its all about family, and monsters, and like drama." Aella's voice got louder the longer she talked, and the boys hadn't seen her talk that loud yet.

"Lets watch it!" Mikey cheered looking up at his big brother with wide round baby blue eyes. "Pleaseeeeee!"

Raph huffed but gave into his younger brothers wishes. The show was just starting so they could kind of get the idea.  
"So, how many seasons are there for this show?" Donnie asked, leaning closer to Aella to talk. In a hushed voice, much like Donnie was using Aella half smiled. " There are over all as of now,12. and its amazing."

The supernatural theme played, with the opening, and the show started. Leo and April still talked in the back ground but Aella didn't mind. Watching the TV was one of the ways she found relaxes her. Something about Sam and Dean fighting the odds and always having each others back helped.

Dead in the water, as the episode they where watching was called, is by far one of the creeper one to Aella. She could remember when he friend back in high school had her first watch the show. And how the ghost child had creped her the hell out.

At first Aella was quite and watched the TV show with just a small smile. but the more it played, the more open she became. It first started with a little "oh I like this part." and "that's my Sammy and Dean." But soon moved into a louder more vocal tone.

It soon got to the part where Sam and Dean find out what's killing every one and why. "Wait. So they killed the kid?" Raph asked in a shocked tone of voice.  
There was a loud "shhhhh!" From Aella who was always drawn into the show. If Mikey would have been siting on the couch he would have been on the edge of his seat.  
When the ghost child showed him self, or half his face, and did a little jump scar Mikey let out a loud yelp and jumped back. His shell almost crushing Aella's feet.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He said pointing to the creepy child. Aella let out a small laugh at the youngest turtle brother.  
Raph and Mikey where both having a freak out over the thing . Donnie got them to shut up and watch the show.

Aella smiled watched as the show started to end. The next episode would play soon after. Only because the TV was playing the whole first season.

After the one ended, Aella leaned forward from her spot on the couch. "So?" She asked, being far more open to all the boys who where watching.

"That was...Something." Raph said still holding the remote in one hand. Mikey coughed on the food he had stuffed in his mouth. "Ya, something." Aella twisted in her seat.

Not knowing what to do. At last she said in a small voice."Do you like it?" The three brothers who had sat and watched the show with her all where deadly silent.

Making the young woman bring her knees back up to her chest, and feel dumb for saying they should watch it.

Mikey was the first to talk of the three. " Liked it? NoooOOoo... I LOVED it!" The young turtle turned around to say this to Aella who smiled and looked at him. "Good huh?"

It was then that the three turtles all started talking at once. About how amazing the show was. Who was better Sam or Dean. Things like that. Aella liked seeing people enjoying things like TV shows.

She noted that Leo and April had moved off to talk some where quitter. With the four teens all watching the TV and now blowing up about it, it was getting loud. Aella smiled at the brothers and nodded her head to the TV." You all wanna see the next part?"

Donnie , who turned to look at her flashed a smile. "That's a good idea." He had to push his glasses up a little and the four turned to watch the next show.

Leo and April came out from talking to some one on the phone after the show ended. " Ok, we need to go guys. " Leo's commanding voice told his younger brothers.

"Yo, Leo. Just one more?" Mikey asked, his big baby blues going wide as he smiled. Leo didn't fall for it. "We're on the move..." He growled to the brothers.

Raph got up with a loud sigh, and walked across to Leo. sitting down with them, Aella had almost forgotten just how tall the brothers where. Donnie was the next one to get up. When he moved the couch didn't dip so much. Last was Mikey. He let out a rather big huff an jumped to his feet in a show off-y manner . Sending a wink Aella's way.

The young woman rolled her eyes a little. Men.

Aella got up, not knowing really why she did so. She walked then boys to the window with April and said goodbye.

Raph was the first to jump out the window, then Mikey who was pushed for trying to take to long. Donnie and Leo where the last to go.

As Leo jumped out to wait with the other Brothers, Donnie did one more worried look at Aella. "You sure your heads ok?" He asked. "Donnie. I'm fine." Aella told him, patting the turtles arm. Why had so done that?

Once all four brothers where out the window on the fire escape, Aella lend out. " Thank you. All of you." She told them, feeling awkward .

"No problem ." Leo said dipping his head in a respectful kind of way.  
"We're see you around Aella." Donnie said waving.  
"Stay out of trouble." Raph told the small woman, who snorted and rolled her eyes.  
"If you need any help, just call us. You know where to find us. " Mikey said, smiling and waving as well.

Aella waved goodbye and watched the brothers go jumping from roof to roof. April smiled when she turned around.

"Their nice ." She chuckled to Aella. "Come on. lets get you settled in and some food." Aella wasn't to sure when she first walked in. But she felt April could be a good friend.

She smiled and nodded." That sounds like a good idea."


	5. More People And Places To Be

It had been a couple weeks from the time Aella had started to live with April. The other woman was kind, and had a room open. Something about her room mate moving out. It didn't bug Aella.

Aella had agreed to pay half the rent April had , to be fair on living there. The boys came over every other day to say hi. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey all would ask if they could turn on Supernatural. Aella had recorded the show for them. They even got Leo to watch.

It soon became a little tradition for them all to hang out after the boys where done looking out for the city. April, who hadn't really sat down to watch the show, joined in.

It was one of these said nights, when there was a knock at the door. The boys jumped into high alert, and waited for April to see who it was.

Aella was now 'hiding' behind Raph, who pushed his way in front of her . April came back around into the living room. Behind her was a man. He was taller then April, with shortly cut brown spiky hair. Rough ,what Aella would call, peach fuzz was on his face. He had a strong jaw line,and green eyes.

The man had on a blue jacket,blue jeans, and a tan shirt. Work boots clunked on the floor as he walked.

Once the boys saw him they all relaxed and greeted the new man with a loud clamorous call of "Casey!" Aella didn't see him all that well, but once the turtles had all gone back to sitting down and asking Casey to come join, she did.

Wait. Aella knew him! She wiggled her way out from between Leo and Mikey and tipped her head. "Jones?" It was less of a question more of a statement. Casey looked to where the sound of his name was coming from to see her.

"No way. Aella?" A wide smile crossed the mans face, as the turtles and April shared a look. Aella had hopped out of her seat and moved across to the man. Who she punched in the shoulder and laughed. Her eyes wide.

"I didn't know you know the turtles." Casey laughed, playing along and acting like she hurt him.  
"Wait. Let me get this right." Leo started. "You two know each other?"

Aella smiled ."Know? Me and Jones have been friends from the first time I came to New York. " Casey nodded his head and smiled. "You Guys told me you made a new friend. But never told me it was Aella. " The hockey player shook his head.

He joined them all watching TV and sat with April on the small love seat she had. Aella sat back in between Mikey and Leo. She was a little crushed from their shells but didn't mind as she watched the show roll on.

How cool was it? one of her long time friends, knows her new friends! She would call April and the turtles her friends.  
They where not as Close to her as April, living with some one can do that to a girl. But she enjoyed their company .

They hung out for some time, before Leo said it was getting closer to dawn. "Can't let people see us. Come on." He told his brothers. Leo got up, and moved to the window. Aella huffed a little.  
"Not like I was warm or anything..." Mikey put an arm around Aella, who pushed it off. "Get out of here." She joked lightly punching the young turtle in the arm. Mikey chuckled and let out a little "Hey, hey now!" Before getting up. Well before being pulled up and made to stand by Raphael. Who growled a little but nodded to Aella. She just lazily waved at him.

The red banded turtle snorted and rolled his green eyes. Donnie got up and walked with his brothers. "Well, April. Aella, we'll see you around." He said this for all the brothers , as they jumped out the window and into the city of lights.

Casey left soon after. He had to go train for a game that weekend. "See you around girls." Was what he said before shutting the door on his way out.

The girls went to bed not long after.  
The following week wasn't that bad. It was slow, but Aella and April worked around it.  
It was a Saturday Night, almost around 8:00. Casey had stopped to say hi, only to go hang out with the boys. Aella only stayed for a little. She had to get to work that night.

It was another late night. Aella didn't get home tell almost dawn. She was grateful to April for leaving her be and letting the tired girl sleep. Aella was so tired she didn't even take off her makeup. She just crashed into her pillow and called it good.

The young woman awoke around 12. Aella walked out of her room. Brown hair a rats nest. She had one heel still on, making her limp as she walked out. Her makeup was smeared and made Aella look like a sad trash panda.

A pair of skin tight jeans still gripped her legs and hips. A gold colored tank top hid under a leather jacket.

As she walked out, and into the sun let the woman let out a small growl. Holding her hands up in front of her eyes . April was sitting at the table in the kitchen on her laptop. She looked up when the sound of Clucking filled the room.

"She's alive!" April said in a mocking tone. Aella twisted her face, and looked at April. "What year is it?" She asked playing along and rubbing the back of her neck. April laughed, and both girls shared a look.

"Work was fine?" The older of the two asked. Aella shrugged and got her self some coffee, along with seeing what time it was. The young woman rubbed her eyes. Making her eyeliner a bigger mess then it already was. Yawning, and trying to make some over creamer used Coffee. She got that and turned . Aella sat down at the table.

Aella was taking a sip of her coffee when April started to talk. "I have work today. I would love to hang out. But the news room found something they want me to report on." The older girl smiled. Aella nodded her head. It was cool having a room mate that worked for the news. And April was rather prod of her job.

Setting down her coffee the blue eyed girl nodded her head to her friend. " I have to work tonight. I know the guys where waning another movie night. But my boss said it was gonna be a busy night. " Aella didn't say she was also saving up the money.

Aella was planning on having every one come down for a Thanksgiving party. Halloween had pasted already. But the day of family, friends, and food was coming up. The young woman had some what hinted at it to the four ninja brothers. Asking if they had ever had a Thanksgiving party. Mikey, always the open one, had told her no.

It was then that Aella had made a plan with April, and even Casey, to give them a Thanksgiving party. Every one was chipping in.  
The food would be cooked at Aprils, and then taken to the lair. As the boys called their home. The News room girl knew a way in where they could sneak in the food.

The thought of seeing her friends faces, made Aella always smile. She ran a hand though her wild hair and lend back in the chair under her.  
"The boys are gonna be sooo upset." April joked rolling her eyes a little when Aella said she had to work. Aella waved a hand an took another sip of her coffee.

The sunlight bleeding in from the windows was warm. Unlike the air out side. It was freezing and New work was already turning into a fall wonderland. The leaves where gold, red, yellow, and orang. When ever a breeze came by they would be sent flying. Flying into the air at first like a flock of birds. Then gracefully spinning down to the ground below.

Even from the home April and Aella shared, you could see the colors. The ground every morning had frost on it. And Aella found her self more then once taking a walk, or taxi home with the frost.

"Not long tell the snow flies." Aella said in a half thought as she watched the outside world. April looked up from her laptop and smiled. A little wishful smile you would see someone thing of something great to come.  
"Ya. Casey told me when the rink in central park is up we can go there. " Aella smiled and looked to her friend. God that was so cute. Casey really could wow the girls with his charming personality.

"That's way to cute." The blue eyed girl chuckled, sipping her coffee again. They talked for a little longer. Then April had to head off for work. Aella stayed home and got cleaned up. She did after all look like a sad trash panda.

Aella took off her one heel and slipped out of her nice work outfit to something warmer. Grey sweat pants, and a pink hoodie.  
She was just turning on a movie when her phone buzzed next to her. Aella picked it up, and could see the logo for her phone. Donnie had installed a turtle logo for when ever one of the boys called. The one flashing was a turtle wearing a orang mask. Mikey.

Aella sluggishly hit the answer button. A loud and young voice sounded from the other end of the phone. "Hey ya Aella!"  
"Ga!" The girl yelled pulling her ear away . It sounded like a war zone.

"Mikey!" She yelled, finding her self putting him on speaker phone. "Hehe sorry!" He said, still next to what ever was making the sounds in the background.

"Mikey. What is it? You guys never call." The background noise got softer. He must be moving away from what every it was. There was a small huff from the Turtle brother at the other end. "Oh,huh? Ya I just wanted to say Hi. Like ya know?" Aella had flicked on the TV, and raised and eye brow. Even if Mikey couldn't see it.

"That's it, huh?" Her tone of voice called for much more . Another huff. This time mixed with a sigh. What was he doing? It was loud again. Just off in the background a fight could be heard. Leo's commanding tone fighting over Raph's deeper voice.

"We still on for tonight?" Mikeys voice held such hope. It kind of made Aella sad to tell him no.  
"I have to work tonight. I'm sorry Mikey." There was a small . "Oh." From the other end. Then Mikey's chipper voice was back. "Ah, its ok yo. Another time." Aella had set the phone down on the top of the couch so she could talk to Mikey.

"Next week I should be free. You guys can all come over. I'll make some popcorn and every thing. "The young woman told Mikey. Hopping to lift his spirits some what. Mikey was about to say something when there was a loud crash. He yelped, calling out something about did they always have to fight.

Aella could now hear Raph and Leo rather well from where she sat with her phone. Donnie's voice floated in and out of the background. "Umm, got to go Aella! Bye!" And the phone shut off.

Aella shook her head and watched some TV.  
She did that tell she had to get ready for work. Tonight's outfit was a pair of gold heels, blue jeans, and a pink top. She only had to wear this to work. In the dressing room she would jump in to her real work stuff.

Aella curled her hair into long baby doll curls. She put on some blue eye shadow. After every thing was done, the young woman got a coat and headed up to work. It was Nippy out. But she would make it.

~~  
(Mikey's POV/Casey POV)

Mikey had just turned his phone off from calling Aella. He was hopping the young woman talking to him would help with the fight going on.

Raph and Leo where now in a dead lock. Donnie had back away from the two fighting older brothers. It wasn't safe yet.

Raph was pointing a sai at the leader in blue. "You always do that!" He growled to Leo. The blue banded brother had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at Raph.

"Well maybe if you would do as your told for once, I wouldn't have to do that!"  
In truth Mikey had forgotten what they where fighting about.

It was at that point in time, that Casey Jones walked in from one of the side pips to the lair. The brothers had many ways to get around the sewers. That was one of them.

"Hey guys what's going on?" The hockey masked hero asked. He to watched the other brothers. When ever there was a fight between Raph and Leo , Casey would joke it was like to bulls in a China shop. They smashed into every thing.

Raph put his sai away when Casey walked in." Nothing." He growled walking away from Leo with one last discussed look.

Mikey was already by his human friend, an the two high fived." Hey Casey!" He said a wide smile on his face.  
The friends started talking and Donnie left to the lab. Leo had said hello before going off to read, or vent to Master Splinter.

Mikey and Casey ,where hanging out, Raph at last cooled down to join them. When Casey started he had to go.

"Go? Where?" Mikey asked flipping down from a pip he was hanging from. Casey shrugged. "I'm picking Aella up from work."

"So ya got to go now?" Raph asked laughing lightly. Casey punched his friend in the arm. " I have to go now, Because I don't know when she gets off."

After some joking and teasing, Casey left. Mikey had asked to go with. But every one had said it was for the best to stay behind. What with being a talking ninja turtle.

Once Casey was gone, The younger turtle had slipped away from the lair. He had hid some time ago, a large coat that would hid him from people. Along with a hat.

Slipping into it, Mikey was soon able to find Casey. Walking down the street and acting as if he didn't see Mikey tracking him.

Mikey pined his friend in an ally with a chuckle. "Hey Mikey." Casey said nodding to his friend. "Juts had to see where Aella works huh?" The young brother cut of his chuckle. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You kind of where talking under your breath."  
"Riigghhttt..."

Mikey looked at Casey and sighed. "Your gonna make me go home now. huh? Or try to make me. " The ninja was taller then Casey by just a head, but shrugged his shoulders.

Casey snorted. "Well, as long as you don't tell your can come along. "

The younger of the two smiled. Even under his hat you could see it. "Just play it cool ok?"

Casey took Mikey around a bend an onto a main street. Across the street, on the side with big flashing lights, was a sign that read" AJ's Dancers."

A neon female dancer swinging around a pole flashed on and shockingly people where in a line to get in.

Casey cut the line and Flashed a card. The man at the door eyed Mikey, but when Casey slipped him a bill let them in.  
Inside loud music poured from every inch of the place. Neon lights of every color flashed, as people sitting at Tables hooted and whooped at girls dancing on a stage. Girls in small dresses, or almost nothing at all, walked around with drinks.

It was a high class looking joint. For a club. But Mikey had never seen anything like it.  
Casey was greeted by a tall thin man. He nodded and asked if the two would want Casey same table. With a nod both where moved to the front of the tables. This one was almost in the middle of the front row.

Mikey sat down with an awed "Wooowww.." As girls walked by with some drinks for another table.  
"Mikey. Welcome to AJ's." Casey laughed.


	6. AJ's Dancers

(Donnie/Raph/Leo POV)  
Raph had watched Casey go. And had shot down his little brothers' wish to go see Aella at work.  
But now the youngest turtle was missing. The muscle bond brother rolled his eyes at Leo. The blue banded leader wasn't to pleased when they found out Mikey was missing.

"I can't believe you let him run off!" Leo yelled throwing his hands in the air and pacing back and forth. Donnie was tapping away at the keys of his computer. The keys clacked loudly around the lair with Leo's voice.

"Its not my job to make sure he don't run off!" Raph yelled back at Leo. The blue cladded leader turned on his heels and glared at Raph.  
" you knew he wanted to go with Casey. Where ever he went!" Leo and Raph both got in each others face. Again.

"Guys I found him!" Donnie called, unknowingly pulling the two away from another fight. Leo moved to the left of Donnie. Raph to the right.

Donnie looked at both brothers leaning over his shoulders. "I was able to use a tracker on Mikey's phone to find out where he is. We should get the exact spot right about now."

The map in front of them zoomed in on the city of New York. Then more on to one place. Soon they could see where he was.

"A place called AJ's Dancers." Donnie's nasally voice said. Raph snorted. "What that some kind of a dance hall or something?" He asked pushing away from Donnie and rolling his green eyes.

"We don't have time. We need to get there and get Mikey out. Now." Leo said this as he moved to go one of the many exits in the lair. Donnie sighed, but did as he was told. Raph growled but went along.

It wasn't to long tell the brothers where standing on the roof of a shop right next to AJ's.

The neon lights flashed, and from two gem shaped sky lights in the roof of AJ's loud music poured out.  
Leo nodded to the roof and the three brothers jumped over to it. All looking down from the shadows at a stage. The stage looked to take up a large part of the place. Tables and a bar lined the other open spot. On the stage where young girls in rather open outfits. The spin them selves around poles that reached up to the roof.

"Mikey went to a strip club?" Donnie asked, his voice going higher. Leo growled, trying to see past the lights to the tables. A man dressed in a big coat and hat sat with Casey.

"That's him." The oldest brother growled. Raph couldn't help it as a smug little grin crossed his face. "That a boy Mikey." That won him a glare from both Donnie and Leo. Raph shrugged and looked back down.

From the stage a man in purple stepped out. He was pale under the lights, and looked kind of like a pimp.  
"Please welcome! The one! The only! The Bell of the ball! Jasmin!"

People started to cheer. It was so loud the boys could hear it, and feel the blasting beats of the song start to play. From behind a red vile a woman stepped out.

Raph, Donnie, and Leo all looked down to see the lady. She stopped at the pole and struck a pose, Tipping her head.

"No way.." The brothers all said at once.

(Mikey/Casey POV)  
Mikey as in awe as Women in trampy things came over and asked if they needed anything. Casey said some water. Mikey shot him a little look and lend back in his seat.  
"What. Now wine?" He asked, putting a gloved hand behind his head.

Casey laughed and slapped Mikeys arm. "Um, I don't think so dude. First off if your brothers find out I even let you tag along. I'm dead. Why would I let you drink?"

Casey took his glass of water and nodded to the girls. Handing Mikey his. There where a couple more dancers. Then a pale man in purple jumped up onto the stage.

He started talking, and the cheering got louder. "What's going on?" Mikey yelled to Casey. Who had a big smug smile on his face. "Your see!"

Mikey just got the last bit of what the man said. " Jasmin!" The music kicked up even louder, and a girl walked out from behind a red fabric wall.

He couldn't see her face very well, she got to the pole, and stuck a pose. The lights around it all pointed at her.

"Wow..Dude..."

(Aella POV)

It had been a long night. Aella had gotten to work and slipped into her dancer 'dress' as she would call it. A black lather thing for a group dance.

Her own solo Dance was coming up had on her outfit. It was a hot pink looking bra top. With black lining and sliver studs. Aella would have liked to show a little less boob from it, but she was a striper. the lower half was kind of there. a cover, and lots of lather , pink and black colored, with studs and a chine or two. Her ass was covered thank god. Some of the leather sat on her hips. Over all she looked like a slut in it. The girl had on some very tall sliver heels with pink studs and spikes.  
Aella was fixing her makeup when one of the gals she worked with came back to see her." your guys here girl." Aella huffed and fixed her top.

"He's just a friend. There's nothing going on there." The girl said. The other girl winked with a "Right." And hurried off to go fix her hair. Casey was there almost every night Aella worked. He did it to make sure she got home safe.  
Aella could hear the last girls song ending and felt the butterfly's again. She did one more fast look in a little mirror to see if she looked out, took a deep breath and got ready.

The owner of the place, AJ him self, Jumped up to call her out. She hurried out, with a fast pace song behind her. Her large heels kicking on the stage.

Getting to the pole in the darkish room, Aella struck a pose, Kicking one leg up ,and tipping her head back to look at the sky light.

Then the low lights all pooled onto her. And the song she always did her best dance to started to play. You don't own me.

As the song started and the echoing part started, Aella turned so she had her back facing the people watching. As the song started to move a little she lend down and pulled her chest to her leg. She looked at the people at the tables and winked.

As the song started to do its first rap part she got up and turned sideways. Letting the people see her sides and bent her body down in one graceful move. She then put her hands to the ground and did a falling body roll. Going into the splits and did what she could only call a Queen B. Her body arched and almost on all fours, she spun her hair around her in a halo.

As the female voice came back in, Aella got up and took hold of the pole. Jumping up and doing a slow swing around it, One leg pointed down, The other kicked up. She half left go coming off the swing and held her one leg up still, pushing her body into it.

Aella got off the pole and moved closer to the edge of the stage. Where the tables where. People always fight over the front row.

She looked at the tables, as she did a leg kick. Casey was sitting at a table with another man. Wait.. Did she just see a flash of Green skin.

Aella got up, and did one of her many tricks. The people loved it when she jumped onto their tables. Don't ask her why. So getting up, Aella moved to Casey's table.

The friend just smiled and crossed his arms. As if saying "Your going to have to do better then that." And half nodded to the coated man. Up close Aella could see with a twisted gut she knew him. It wasn't just a guy. It was Mikey. The young Turtle brother had came with Casey to see her work?

Not letting it brother her, She kicked her leg up onto Mikey's shoulder. Acting as if it was all part of the plan. News flash, It wasn't. She did this as the song picked up again and twisted her self away from Mikey after kicking her leg down. She spun and did a small part where she slipped onto his lap and flicked her strawberry smelling hair in his face.

Aella pleased with her self, moved off, and did a small twisted flip on to the stage to get hold of the pole and got upside down to slip down it. She came down from that and kicked her legs up and swig around again. Letting go she pulled at the string's holding her top in place and watched as it started to slowly slip off.  
The lights went off right as it fell. So no one really got a good look at her.

The girl raced away, to hid back stage.  
"Fuck.." Aella thought. If Mikey was around, The brothers three would be close to. She still had a lot of dancing to do as well. This would be a something. Aella had to go slip into her next dance dress. She had a three person dance coming up.

~  
(Mikey/Casey POV)  
Mikey had watched in shock as the lights came up. To show Aella dressed up in something he had only heard about from people walking on the streets.

She looked... Hot. And the young brothers face started to heat up when she danced. Her top gave off a large show of her chest. Making him feel weird.

"Wait..she's a dancer?!" Mikey hissed to Casey, who was watching the girl. "Yup.." Was all the friend said.

Before Mikey could make heads of tails of it, Aella was walking to their table. She was swinging her hips, and had a look in her blue eyes. She looked at Casey, And then her leg was up on Mikeys shoulder.

Her knee rested right by his face. " Play it cool Mikey. Play it cool." He was telling him self as the young woman gave him a fast lap dance.

If only his brothers could see him right now. Aella was a show stealer. She twisted and twilled around the pole tell the song ended. Right as her top was pulled off. Mikey was kind of happy the lights died before he could see her.  
Casey was laughing loudly when the dance ended.

"God I wish I could see your face!" He howled. Tears coming to his eyes."Ha HA me to dude." Mikey's face was still beat red.

~  
(Donnie/Raph/LeoPOV)

Leo, Raph,and Donnie all watched as the lights came up. Showing Aella dressed up.  
"What is she doing?" Leo asked in a rather pissed tone of voice.  
"Looks like she's pole dancing to me. "Raph said, eyeing the girl and moving back a little. He had to try and hid a smug little look from crossing his face. So the girl was a pole dancer. Raph snorted and wondered if the pay was good.

Donnie's jaw was just about on the floor. "So this is Aella's job." The brothers watched, to awed or shocked to speak. From the tables Mikey could see a front view. But from above, It was like the boys where looking down her top.

They all shifted from foot to foot when they saw Casey cross his arms, and the girl kick her leg up on Mikey. Who then got a small dance.

From the sky light, The brothers could see it all. Every twist, every flick of the hair. Then the song was about to end, and the lights flashed off before you could see her top. But Leo still looked away. As did the others.

It felt..wrong! To look at Aella that way. She was a strong young woman. To see her pole dancing was just weird.

(M/R/D/L POV)  
They sat back a little ways away from the sky light now. As the hours pasted, and Aella was called for one last dance, as the man said, They waited.

"Ok, here's the plan. Get Mikey and go. We can talk to Aella later. " Leo told his brothers.

"Get me for what?" Mikeys young voice rang out behind them. The older ones turned to glare at Mikey. Leo was about to open his mouth but Raph beat him to it.  
"First ya run off and then you go to a strip club?! Really Mikey!" He growled, aiming a punch at Mikeys arm.

"Mikey, that wasn't cool." Donnie said crossing his arms and looking at the baby brother. Mikey tried to smile at them until Leo crossed his arms and looked down at the sky light.

"First you run off. Then you go to a strip club to see Aella dance? Mikey." Leo's commanding voice was sharp as steel. Making Mikey winch a little.

"I didn't know Aella worked here yo! I'm just as shocked as you guys." He said trying to plead to the older three.

Leo just shook his head. "Come on. We need to go down our rounds." As he was turning Mikey let out a "Wait!" Making the blue leader stop. "Casey is meeting Aella in one of the back rooms. I know you guys wanna talk to her." Mikey had a point and he knew it.

Donnie sighed and looked at Leo. His older brother did have that look to him. Where he wanted to chew someone out but couldn't. Leo sat there for a minute. Then nodded his head.

"Show us."

(Aella POV)

Aella's night after her solo went well. She had done some more team dances and felt it was well. At the end, when she was about to clock out, One of the jumpers from the front came back.  
"Some one is asking to see you. Its Mr. Jones."

Aella, who was in her last dance outfit, a peacock like skirt and top, nodded her head and walked out to the back rooms. The back rooms where for people who wanted a 'one on one' with the girls.

Aella was used to Casey asking for her. She remembered the first time she was called back there. As one of the smaller dancers, she felt unsafe with people.

"Aella! Some ones asking for you!" The boss had called. Aella had been so shocked. She had asked to not go back there, but her boss said he payed up front.

When she went back , she found a man waiting for her. He was kind, and just wanted to talk. Some hours later, from a long talk. Aella and Casey had become friends.

He would go back with food, and a ride home. Some times she would take it. Other times she would walk home. He must be asking her if she needed a ride tonight. It was colder out.

Aella walked into the back hall way. Oak doors with little hearts and room numbers passed by her. She was told he would be in room number 23.

Upon opening the door, the girl was greeted with a friendly face. "Hey Casey." She said as the door shut behind her. "Hey Aella. You did really well tonight. " Casey said, high fiving the girl. Aella laughed and bowed in a mocking way. "Only the best show!" She said in a playful voice. Standing up fully, The blue eyed girl looked around with a raised eye brow.

"So, where is he?" She asked, her hands sitting on her hips.  
"If you mean by Mikey. He went to his brothers. If you mean Leo, He's behind you." Casey lend on a wall and nodded to the window behind the girl. She turned on her heels. Just about falling over to come face to chest with Leonardo. His arms where crossed over his plastron . Behind Leo where the brothers.

How had she not seen them when she walked in? Aella felt her face flash a bit and she crossed her arms to mirror Leo.

Donnie, and Mikey where both keeping their eyes down. Raph was sitting back to the wall. The room they where in was a good sized one. With Windows on one side. One of said windows was open.

"Aella." Leo's voice was a new tone of commanding. His sapphire blue eyes held a fire in them.  
Casey had moved to the side, away from the fight to be.  
"Leo? What's up?" Aella asked, trying to smile. But the light in Leo's eyes, and the look of his brothers made her sift from foot to foot.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Leo asked, with an accusing look . Aella tipped her head a little and furrowed her eye brows. "Tell you what?" She asked not under standing why they where here, and why Leo looks so upset.

"About you being a striper. " . " Oh that.." Aella looked at Leo and the brothers. "Why should I tell you? Its not anything to you if I work here. "

This only got Leo more upset. Raph had moved to stand by his younger brothers. this fight was all Leo.  
"I think as some one we know we should have a right to know. " Leo's shoulders where stiff and his stance was wide.

Aella looked to Casey for help. But found non. He must have known about this. " Would you have truly had me as a friend. What the hell was I going to have to tell you when I fell into your lair? Hi I'm Aella. Oh! By the way I work at a strip club!" Aella growled her blue eyes flashing and matching the leaders.

"What if you got hurt." Donnie said, from behind his brother. The purple masked one was trying to bring some peace to this battle about to take place. "I've done this for almost two years Donnie. I've danced that stage, I've done a lot." She said. the woman's tone had gotten softer with the nerd. As if she didn't want to be to harsh.

"Why here then. "Leo asked, taking over once again. "Because. I have to help pay rent with April. No money, no room." She said this lightly. It was a deal she had made with April. The other girl had told her it was fine. But Aella didn't feel right.

" Where I am I to Leo? Huh? Where will I live if I don't pay my way!" Aella was now as close to Leos face as she could get. What with being short and all.

The leader shifted his eyes. It was Mikey who spoke up. "Come live with us. You can quite the job and stay in the lair." the heeled woman looked at Mikey. God she would never get to live down what happened on stage.

"Live with you?"  
Donnie was already running the possibility's and Raph was kind of nodding his head. The girl blinked. "I-I mean." She didn't know what to say. Live with the four brothers? Would that be a good idea.

Deep down Aella HATED her job. The tight show it all things she had to wear. The long nights at work. The smell.

It wasn't to shocking when Aella found her self saying. "Yes That could work." Leo nodded his head and turned to his brothers. "We will take more letter. We're on the move.. " Leo said, hopping out the window and waiting. Donnie nodded goodbye and hopped out. Mikey smiled and blushed a little when he locked eyes with Aella. Then he to jumped out with his brothers. Last was Raph. He looked at Aella and nodded to her outfit.

"For what its worth. You look kind of hot. " He chuckled and then jumped out. To go into the shadows with his brothers.

Aella looked to Casey and half smiled. "I could use a ride home."


	7. Something New

Aella got home a lot sooner then she thought. It was starting to get light out, and she just wanted to sleep. Again.

The woman felt like the night would never end. Not only was Mikey watching her from the table with Casey. But Leo, Raph, and Donnie where watching her. From where she didn't know yet.

April was home, and just getting up from bed. She yawned walking out of her bedroom . "Oh, hey Aella. How was work?" She asked in a tried way.

The blue eyed girl moved from foot to foot. She may as well tell April what had happened. " I need to talk to you April." The two sat down at the table and Aella came clean. She told her friend of her job. Where she worked. How she knew Casey. Every thing. Thing she told April of the guys wanting her to move in with them. So she could quite working at the place.

April was quite for a minute then looked to Aella. "I think you should do it. I mean, I know the job pays but. Don't you worry? About someone hurting you?"

The younger woman felt her self bite her lip. Not in a sexual way. But in a rather nervous way. As if April where right. There wasn't a day that didn't go by, where Aella worried about someone trying to hurt her.

She was small. Smaller girls where easy game in places she worked at. Well ANY girl was easy game.  
"So. You wouldn't be upset if I was to move out? I don't wanna make you think you made me go." April got up and moved to stand by Aella. Placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It could be the right thing. The lairs nice. And god knows it needs a woman to bring some life to it. " Aella and April both laughed. The two had both seen the lair once or twice. Well more for April.  
The warm sunlight was flooding into the windows once again, making a soft glowing halo about the kitchen.

"I'll give them a call then."

Aella called the boys, and told them yes, she would be moving in. Leo could be heard in the background saying he thought Aella should move in that night. He must not believe the girl when she told them yes.

Donnie was the one on the phone. Getting a time ready to pick her up. The whens, where's, and whys.  
Aella said when ever, but she needed time to at lest pack up her things. She had a some what blanked room. She didn't wanna get to many things if she where to have to move. Like now.

Just some books, and a hell of a lot of things to wear. Donnie had to let Aella go, as fighting broke out between the three other brothers.

"We'll see you around 10!" He yelled over the sound. Then the phone turned off. Aella, who was now sitting in the living room with April, huffed a little. "I hope I'm doing the right thing." She said this, as her phone was put back into her pocket.  
"I better get packing." 

April helped Aella pack what she had into some old book bags. her outfits and shoes some how fit. It didn't take more then an hour at the most to pack. Leaving Aella was a lot of free time.  
April had the day off as well.

And that's how the two ended up going window shopping. Aella loved walking down the streets past stores looking at things. April was down for it. And with so much free time, the girls couldn't help it.

They took a Taxi down town and where now walking down the side-walk. Aella had put on something new. She had on a light eggshell pink turtle neck sweater, under it was a black and blue form fitting t-shirt.

She had some black jaggings, with cute Denim Buckle High Heels Boots. In one hand Aella held her phone. The other was free. A warm golden fall colored scarf rested around her neck.

Both her and Aprils heels clicked as they walked. Aella was looking at her cell when the other woman pulled her arm to a spot.

"Hey, that's cute." She said making the blue eyed brown haired girl look up. April was pointing to a cute black zip up hoodie. It sat among other things in the little shop window.

"Oh my god your right." The girls laughed and went in to the shop. The shops door had a bell on it. It rang as the girls walked in talking. Inside the shop was racks upon racks of things to wear. Dresses, shirts, skirts, pants. Aella smiled and looked into where the hoodies would be.

On the rack in all sizes was the hoodie the two had seen from outside. "Ya but do I really need it?" Aella asked April, who was eyeing a cute yellow top.  
"Ok, you HAVE to try that one on." Aella said, pointing at said top.

April nodded as she thought about it. "It is REALLY cute...Ok. As long as you try on something too!" Aella laughed and nodded, pulling a hoodie her size from the rack, and looking for something else.

There was just so much to take in. The brown haired woman looked around for a minute, not wanting to wonder of to far, and was digging into some shirts when she found a cute pair of Asics Gel-Ipera. They always come in neon colors!

but Aella picked out a pair of darker ones, Along with some Red Suede Lepoard Grain Side Zipper High Heel Boots.  
It didn't take long for the two girls to start trying on things. Aella told April she looks super cute in her top, and the woman said she was gonna buy it.  
As for Aella her self, she ended up buying the hoodie, and both things of shoes.

After buying what they liked their, the pair walked out and back down the street. "Where to next?" Aella asked April, shifting the bags to sit in the crook of her arm. "I know a really nice dress shop. Its just down the way." The blue eyed one raised an eye brow at her friend. "Dude.. Its like almost winter. Dress shop really?"

"So your saying you don't wanna to go?"  
"Whoa, I never said that!"

The girls laughed and walked on. The shop April was talking about was amazing.  
soft music played, and the warm smell of cookies waved in the air. The walls where painted red, and the floors a lovey dark grey. Gold and sliver wall hangs sat about every where.  
Dresses of every shape, color, and size lined the walls and racks. Aella was a little over whelmed. Where to start first?  
The smaller girl looked to her left. That years winter line was being shown . Aella knew, in winter dresses where harder to pull off with out leggings. But she started digging anyways.  
She was still digging when the girl found a lovely dress.

a full top black grey pattern dress that was about knee length that has a black gloss belt across the waist and cut sleeves with a black faux fur coat over top and some nice leggins with boots.

Aella smiled and looked at the outfit." I have to try this on." The girl took one of the dresses , boots, and leggings.  
After a minute of jumping about to get into the leggings and getting the dress on the girl looked at her self in a mirror.  
The dress was form fitting until the hips. The boots where jet black with sliver straps. They where super cute. The girl walked out to show April, who was looking at a light pink winter dress with white fur.

"Thoughts?" Aella asked, doing a very model like spin. April nodded her head. Cherry brown locks swishing about her face. " You look so cute!" She said, smiling at her friend.

"I'm gonna buy it. I love it!" Aella laughed, striking a pose. The girls picked out at lest four more things. After the girls had to pay for there things they went out to get some lunch.

They stopped at a Starbucks, finding some coffee to fit their liking.  
As they sat there, April noticed Aella was being rather quite. Not at all like her old self. Always talking, and smiling.

"What's up?" The older woman asked, looking over the brim of her coffee. "Huh? Oh its nothing." Aella lied, as she snapped out of looking out the window. "MMhmm." April said, taking a sip of her drink.  
"Its just. I'm kind of worried. What if I don't fit in right? What if I'm just not cut out to have room mates like the boys?" Roommates. Because that's what Aella was calling them.  
"What if they think I'm weird?"

April chuckled lightly and shook her head. "What if they think your weird? Are we talking about the same four brothers? Honey, if anything your normal next to them!" The brown haired girl looked at her friend.

"I guess your right. Just I can't help but worry. You know?" Another nod from April. "Don't worry. I get it. Your not used to hanging out with them a lot. I mean besides movie night. So this is gonna be new. But your be fine."  
Every thing April said had a point. "now come on. There's lots of shopping to be done. 

The girls where out all day. When they got home, around 6, it was getting darker. Aella put her bags of new things by the bags of old things ready to go. All and all she had three large suit cases .

The boys would be over around ten Donnie had said. But with them you never really knew.  
To past the time, Aella helped April cook. Casey was coming over later for a dinner date and the girl could use all the help she could get.

It was 9:50 when a soft knocking came from the window. Aella, told April she would get it, and went to open the window. Leo was the first to greet her.  
"You ready?" He asked her. Eyeing the warm hoodie, and jeans the girl had on. It was going to be cold out and Aella wanted to stay warm.

"Ya, just need help with my stuff." Leo raised an eye ridge when she said that, but jumped into the house. Donnie was close on his heels, followed by Mikey and then Raph.

"Wait stuff?" The blue banded leader asked. "Ya, you know, clothing, shoes, hair care, makeup, books. Things like that. " Aella pointed a finely painted nail at the three large cases.  
Mikey looked over and chuckled." Going on a trip or something?" He asked .  
"Nope, Moving." Aella smiled.

April came out to say hi, and asked if the boys would be saying for a little longer. Donnie informed her they had to get home and helped Aella get her things unpacked before going out for an all night thing.

The other woman nodded, and said they would have to have a movie night. Then stated she had to go back to making dinner.  
The brothers all nodded, and started to move Aella's bags out onto the fire exit. Then after helping the girl out the window, and a fast goodbye to April, they said it was time to go.  
"I wanna hold Aella!" Mikey said loudly. Aella raised an eye brow at him.

"I'm right here you know." Aella said, half mockingly crossing her arms at Mikey. He did a stupid "Opps." With a chuckle.  
Leo huffed, seeing this would take for ever. "Donnie you got Aella. Mikey, Raph get one of her bags. I'll get the other."  
Raph growled a little and glared at Leo, but did as he was asked. Mikey huffed loudly and picked up a bag. Leo getting the last one.

When they where Ready, Donnie carefully picked up Aella as if she where a china doll. Then the brothers jumped from the exit to the roof closest to them. Aella's blue eyes got wide and she snapped then shut, Pressing her face down, and some what into Donnie's shoulder.

"Hey you ok?" He asked in that stranded nasally nerd voice of his. "Hm, Ya just don't like being up high. That's all." Aella could feel her gut do a back flip every time they jumped. Ugh she was gonna be sick.

Her hands where wrapped tightly around Donnie's neck. Or as best as she could. The turtles crashed into the street below, and into the under world of New York.

The first thing to always hit someone is the smell. Then the sounds. It was no different for Aella. She opened her eyes, to see them rushing down a pip line. Donnie was trying to be careful with her, as his brothers did kicks and flips off the walls. The world was almost going by a little to fast.

Aella's sky blues where wide when the group came to a large tunnel. At the end, she could see a warm light in a great deal of colors. They soon came into the lair. Donnie kindly set down Aella, and the girl wobbled a little then found her footing.

The three other brothers set down her stuff. The lair was just like she remembered it. Neon signs hang about in random places. Junk littered the place. It looked like dudes lived there.  
The water pip Aella had first fell from was spilling into a pool, and then a run off.  
Beside it was a round table with candles all around in a ring.  
Tunnels looked to lead off to other rooms.

Leo walked past Aella, and looked over to one of the said tunnels. It had a light glow to it, and small little trees could be seen in planters all over in it.  
"Dad, we're back." He called.

Aella raised an eye brow and looked to the closest brother. Raphael.  
"Dad?" She questioned. Raph half nodded, doing a sai spin, and placing the weapons back.  
"You didn't think we raised our selves did ya?" He asked chuckling deeply.  
Aella opened her mouth, but closed it. He had a point.

It was then that she say the one who was called their father. He was about Aella's height, but he had a small hunch to him. She was going off a shadow. Tell he stepped into the light. Their father was a rat?  
The old rat was greying in his age. His fur must have once been a lovely shade of brown at one point in time. A long pink and grey rat tail moved across the floor behind him.  
A brown rob hung around him, tied with a belt of some kind. The rat had a very wise, ninja master styled Mustache and goatee.

His hands where wrapped around the knuckles, as where his feet. Aella, had a soft spot deep down for rats. As a child, she had owned many as pets. Letting them live out their life's with her. She even had them ride on her shoulder. It was fun.

The old rats black eyes shined in the neon lights. "My sons." He said. His voice betrayed his age. Leo took a knee in front of their father and bowed his head in a show of respect.  
" Sensei . We had to drop something off. It will only take a minute. Then we're going back out."

Aella let out a half disgusted and half hurt sound. One hand was resting on her hip. The other sitting by her side. Leo looked up. As if thinking " Crap, she's right there."

Aella was standing in the middle of the other three brothers. Mikey was chuckling, until Raph smacked him in the back of the head. Donnie was rolling his eyes.

The old rat looked around his oldest son, to see a young woman standing with his other sons.  
Aella watched as he walked closer, his black eyes still shining.

" I see my sons have a guest over." He stopped around two, maybe three, feet from her.  
" It is nice to see they are making some friends some how. My name is Splinter." The old rat, Splinter, said bowing like a true master.

Aella could feel all of the boys watching her. Seeing what she would do. On the out side, she looked fine. But on the inside she was flipping out. What did she do!? What SHOULD she do?!

Taking the end of her hoodie, Aella crossed one leg behind the other and did a small let lady like curtsy. Bowing her head ever so.

"Its lovely to meet you. I'm Aella. " She said sweetly . Splinter nodded his head, and the older rat smiled at her. " It is a joy to meet you as well."

Leo was nodding his head, as if he approved of what she did. Donnie was kind of blinking, but a small smile had crossed the nerds face. Raph didn't look all that moved by it, and Mikey was smiling as always.

Leo, and Donnie helped move Aella's stuff to a small platform away from most of the lairs craziness. In truth that had set it up in less then a day, so it needed a lot of love. But there was a bed, and some blankets from Aprils that she gave Aella last minute. And a pillow thanks to Mikey having Casey go buy one.

Aella's 'room' was on the far side of the lair. Away from a tunnel with TV and computers making a arch around the opening. Inside, was what Mikey had said to be the lab.  
Away from a small set of steps that went up to a higher platform, where Leo's room was said to be. And thank god away from the four tunnels that made up a set of exits, and Raph's shared room with Mikey.  
Aella was always just shocked on how big the lair was. When she tipped her head back, she could see the top of the roof, way up past the pips, and hear the subways rushing past.

Her bags put into the new room, Aella turned to thank the boys. Leo was already with Donnie by one of the exits. His arms where crossed over his plastron and his sapphire eyes where watching his two other brothers. Donnie's head was down, as he worked on a little trinket . Light green eyes, flashed up maybe once to see what leo was waiting on.

Raph and Mikey where taking their sweet time. Raph, was standing with Mikey, who was giving Aella a fast run down over the lair and what was in it.

"Ok you got that?" He asked, already talking way to fast. Aella nodded her head and smiled. "Ya, totally ." Liar. She didn't even get half of what Mikey had said! It was kind of all in a long one winded blur. Raph snorted in an amusing way.

"If ya need anything, just ring Donnie. He'll help ya out." The older brother in red said, starting to pull Mikey with him to where the nerd and leader where waiting.  
Mikey was being pulled back by his shell pack, sill trying to talk to Aella.

"Ok! Well if you wanna talk just call me! And ya know! Bye!" He called, being pulled back at last, and made to go with his brothers.  
"Bye.." Aella said, waving as they walked away and she was left alone. Well Splinter was there. But she didn't really know him all that well.

The old rat, had gone back to his part of the lair. Giving Aella some space. That she was rather grateful for. He was a nice old rat. She would give him that.

The woman turned and eyed her new room. tall walls closed it in. Thank god. Aella did notice there was no door. She would need to fix that.

Back when she was in high school, Aella had always been re-making her bedroom at home. Her father would often see her walking away with a nail gun. And asking what she was going to do with it.  
At first, she had no idea where to look. It was a whole new world in the lair. Aella thought maybe she could text Donnie to ask. But then he would want to know what she was going to do ,and Why, and it would be a mess.

But maybe Donnie had something hiding in his lab. It didn't take long for the blue eyed girl to find something to hook a curtain up with. This would have to work. In one of the three large suit cases, Aella had an extra blanket. It was light green and soft.

She just needed to get up to the top of the door.. Aella looked around, until she found a chair. It was only half the size she needed.  
Aella was on her toes, trying to kick one foot up on the back of the chair, and the other was clawing for a foot hold. She was leaning way to the side and her foot just about made her fall.

When out of no where, she found a hold. Half her mouth filled with blanket to looked down to see a large rats tail holding her foot up , and easily taking her weight. Splinter had a wise and amused look in his eyes.

"I thought you could use some help." He said, still using his tail as a foot hold. Aella sheepishly smiled, and nodded her head in thanks. The work was easy. Hooking up the new mock door, and getting it ready.

She jumped down and thanked Splinter out loud. He nodded kindly.  
Aella felt a little out of place here. Frist off, she was talking to a large rat. Who had four turtles he raised as sons. Who lived in the under belly of the New York sewer.

The girl nodded again, and went to go 's room was made up of a bed. it was a double, and Aella had to chuckle at that.  
two tall book shelves .The book shelves where made up of thin wood. Painted a cheep brown, and one had a crack on the side. Not that she minded. There was a wardrobe. Almost as tall as the shelves. Maybe even opening it, she could see I was in fact filled with shelves. For shirts, pants , you name it. She wondered where they had found it. It almost looked like it had a door to Narnia in it. The wood was a dark oak, with light workings on the side. The front doors had trees cut into it. In the trees where peacocks. Their long tails flowing over the rich looking wood.

On the trim was stunning spring flowers. They twisted into vines, and some fell down to the trees. Over all it was a stunning wardrobe and Aella felt kind of happy she was gifted with it. Where ever it came from.  
There was a night stand next to her bed, with a lamp on it. The night stand, was an old wood, thing put into a shape. It looked rough but loved. The Lamp was a Tall White Washed Wooden Table Lamp and Shade. The rest of the room was open , so she could get more things and make it more her own.

Aella started to unpack her books first. Trying to fit as many as she could onto one thing. Then her heels and other shoes out on some of the other shelves.  
Next came the dresses. There was no where to place them, so she just hung them by the door.  
Then the other things to wear. They where placed into the door to Narnia as she would now call it.

Aella was pleased to find, sitting by the side of the bed a rug. It was a deep mocha with little fluffy sides. The rug was about 3'9 X 5'6 in size. Just right for the middle of her room.  
The walls where bare and sore looking. With nothing but sewer pips, and cement. The woman made a mantle note to go shopping with April for wall hangings and more things.

Once two of the three bags where opened and put away, Aella opened the last. Her bed set.  
It was a almost hot pink thing. With pink duvet cover , bed sheet , and pillowcase. The big fluffy covers had a white logo across it with a crown and weighting. It said " Queen." In a big bold fancy fount.

The woman got that all done, and looked around her. This was her room, and home. She would have to get used to it. Just then her gut let out a loud growling rumble. Reminding her to get some food. When did she eat last?  
Sighing, Aella left the newly made room, to go find some food. The kitchen wasn't to bad. It was on a raised platform away from most of the main room. A table, some chairs, a fridge, counters, microwave, and a stove.

Aella opened the old and tanned out fridge to see what she could find.  
"Why on earth is there so much Pizza? This is all they eat?" The girl looked stunningly at the food. Most of it was in fact pizza. She was lucky to see what looked like an apple hiding in the back.

Aella had to push past some cold pizza boxes, but found her goal. It wasn't as new as she was hopping for. But the red apple looked good.

Shrugging her small shoulders the woman chucked it up in the air and let it land in her hand . She took a bite and instantly regretted it. It was way to bitter and it made Aella make a face.  
"Oh god, that's bad." She said coughing on the apple.

"Ugh..but I don't want pizza." She whined loudly to her self. Aella began the hunt for food again. This time looked more in-depth at what the guys had.  
After what felt like forever in digging, Aella emerged victorious!

In one hand, she held a small thing of eggs. In the other, some tomatoes. They where not at their but they looked good.

Aella shut the door with her hip, and walked over to the counter. It was a mess. Aella ended up working on the whole kitchen before starting to make her food.

eggs and tomatoes. It wasn't to bad.  
Aella, ended up making a nice little dinner, is what she could call it, for her self. Taking her plate of food. Aella had to change before sitting down out in the living room. She was now in a pair of fluffy Disney Minnie Mouse Couture Heart Pajama Pants, with a blue tank top . Over the top of the tank top was a black les miserable hoodie. With a drawing of Cosette holding her doll. It was in the colors of the French the back was the quote "Do you hear the people sing!" In white.  
Aella loved that play. Her best friend was in it with her. Her best friend played the part of Eponine. She was casted as Cosette.  
With her now warm PJ's on, Aella took her food, and the book she had picked, The Fault In Our Stars, and made her way to the couch. She noticed they had gotten a new one from the last time she was here.

The boys, and Splinter, no longer had the pizza box, blanket and pillow couch. It was a brown microsuede couch. Really ugly. With the seat sinking in, and the back dipped from the countless times the boys must have crashed down.

Smiling and opening the book, Aella made her self at home. She was curled up on the left arm rest, her food in her lap, and her eyes glued to the book she had read over a thousand times.  
Aella was getting some what tried, as the night rolled on.  
Splinter was asleep or giving her some space.  
And that was good, Because she soon came to the part where the main people went to go see their favorite book maker.

It was around four in the morning when she heard foot steps coming from one of the exits. It was heeled by loud and hyped voices. One commanding tone , One nasally nerdy tone, One deeper and rough, and last one higher, and younger one.

"Did you see the way that thug hit the wall!?" Mikey's voice loudly rolled into the lair.  
"I wouldn't wanna be him in the morning!" Raph said in a laughing tone.  
Aella could hear a chuckle from Leo, and Donnie laugh loudly." We showed them!"

They all walked in at once. Not thinking that maybe their new roommate would be a sleep. Lucky for them she was still sitting on the couch. Her food half eaten and long forgotten as Aella dreamily read the book. Her heart racing with each page.

It was Raph who saw her first. Well her head that is. She so into the book, the woman didn't even notice them walking up behind her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" The red banded brother asked, leaning over her shoulder to see what she was reading.  
Aella snapped out of her dream like haze and in one fast move put a book mark into her book and snapped it shut before Raph could keep his nose in it.

"I was reading." She said in almost a half growl. If there was one thing Aella hated it was when people snapped her out of reading!  
"Cool what you reading?" Mikey asked, starting to lean over the woman's over shoulder. Glaring a little, Aella held the book closer to her self and snorted. "Nothing.."

She said bluntly. Before she could say any thing else, Raph's large three fingered green hand snagged the book away from Aella.  
She let out a shocked "Hey!" That turned into a growl. "Give it back!" She yelled, feeling her face heat up, as him and Mikey read over the back.

"Sounds sappy." The red banded brother laughed. Mikey, who was still reading it looked up and kind of half giggled half smiled.  
"Ohhhhhhhh!" Aella turned, to rest her knees on the back of the couch. She crossed her arms, and looked to Leo and Donnie for help.

Leo was already walking away. Reallll help. She thought .  
Donnie was almost trying o read what the book was. He only got a little look at the cover be fore popping out a ." The Fault In Our Stars? Is it good?" The tallest brothers light green eyes flashed over to Meet Aella's.  
"Uh...Ya. Its really good." She said this almost stumbling over her words. She ducked her head, feeling a little hot again.  
Guys where weird. Why couldn't they just let her read.  
Donnie snagged the book from his older and younger brother to hand it to Aella. " Here You should most likely go get some sleep. Its getting late." The girl smiled her thanks, now that her beloved book was in her hands. It was like a spell was pulled away. As if when Donnie reminded her it was rather late, she felt tried.

"I think your right." She laughed, feeling like death. Getting up, the woman took her book and offered Mikey what was left of her food saying. "This is better then Pizza. Try it." The youngest smiled with a "Alright!" . Aella didn't know he was a pizza lover, so she was going to get a shock when Mikey told her it was not in fact better.

Yawning loudly, the girl said good night to Donnie, and was saying it to Raph when he ruffled her hair playful as she walked by. With out missing a beat, the young woman smacked him in the arm. It was something her and her brothers used to do.

Mikey had a mouthful of food, but waved night. Sighing loudly, Aella took in a deep breath. She opened her mouth an let out a some what loud "Night to you too Leo!" Making the three younger brothers laugh.

Heading to her room, Aella turned off the lamp and put her book on the night stand. Eyes starting to flutter shut, she yawned and rolled over. Her mind becoming foggy and her dreams started to fill her world. 


End file.
